April Jackson
April Jackson (dt. April Jackson) ist eine junge Trainerin aus Alola die bis zu ihrem vierten Lebensjahr in Kanto lebte. Jedoch zog sie in diesem Alter um und ließ ihre Freundinnen Melody Wood und Willow Kings zurück. Zu beiden hat sie keinen Kontakt mehr und den will sie auch nicht, da diese sie nur noch ausgelacht haben, wenn sie denn mal telefoniert hatten. Sie haben sich nie wirklich für das was in Alola los war interessiert. Wenn man April sieht, wirkt kühl und distanziert und macht ihrem Unmut gerne Luft. Wenn man sie erst mal kennt merkt man wie freundlich und nett sie sein kann. Dennnoch neigt sie dazu Pokémon freizulassen, wenn es am besten für ihre Pokémon ist. Sie hat das Abzeichen der Inselwanderschaft so wie einen Z-Ring inklusive fast aller bekannten Z-Kristalle. Jedes Ihrer Pokémon trägt einen-Z-Kristall. Auch hat sie das PokéMobil-Funk mit dem sie sich fortbewegen kann. Desweiteren besitzt sie mehrer Ultrabälle für den Fall das die Ultrabestien auftauchen. Ferner hat sie ein Linsenetui für ihre Kontaktlinsen so wie einen Kosmetikbeutel für ihre Lippenstifte. In ihrer Tasche auch wenn es nicht so wirkt, sind sämtliche Klamotten aus den Boutiquen von Alola. Mit dabei ihr Stempelheft auf dem alle abgeschlossenen Prüfungen in Form von Stempeln bestätigt sind. Ein kleines Notizheft mit verschiedenen Code-Namen UB01-SchmarotzerUltraball UB02-Schönheit & UB02-Expander UB03-Lichtblitz UB04-Schwerthieb & UB04-Zündung UB05-Vielfraß UB-Klebrigkeit ->Stachel UB-Mauerwerk UB-Detonation Dazu noch Medizin Equipment Handtuch Kamm Bürste Föhn so wie jede Menge Pokébohnen. Sie ist der erste offizielle Champ von Alola. Trotz ihres jungen Alters sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Charakter April ist eine Selbstbewusste Trainerin die bereits auf Inselwanderschaft war und nun in Hoenn ein neues Abenteuer sucht, ehe sie nach Saarmia weiter reist. Auch hat sie ein Linsenetui für ihre Kontaktlinesen & ein Kosmetiketui für ihre Lippenstifte und sämtliche Klamotten aus den Boutiquen Alolas. Aktuell trägt sie das Outfit Früchtchen mit beigen Riemchensandalen, einer weißen Rüschentasche an dem noch immer der Anhänger der Inselwanderschaft ist.Der Beweis das sie an der Inselwanderschaft teilgenommen hat Items Team |Typ1HBG=#ABDE8A |Typ1DBG=#77CC55 }} |Typ1HBG=#FFDD77 |Typ1DBG=#FFCC33 |Typ2DBG=#FF5599 }} |Typ1HBG=#B5E8F4 |Typ1DBG=#83D4EF }} |Typ1HBG=#DDCC99 |Typ1DBG=#BBAA66 }} |Typ1HBG=#CC88BB |Typ1DBG=#AA5599 |Typ2DBG=#F4563A }} |Typ1HBG=#77BBFF |Typ1DBG=#3399FF |Typ2DBG=#FFAAFF }} Beim Professor |Typ1HBG=#DDCCCC |Typ1DBG=#BBBBAA |Typ2DBG=#6699FF }} |Typ1HBG=#ABDE8A |Typ1DBG=#77CC55 }} |Typ1HBG=#AA99EE |Typ1DBG=#7766EE }} |Typ1HBG=#FF99BB |Typ1DBG=#FF5599 }} |Typ1HBG=#FF99BB |Typ1DBG=#FF5599 |Typ2DBG=#AAAABB }} |Typ1HBG=#DDCC99 |Typ1DBG=#BBAA66 |Typ2DBG=#AA5599 }} Freigelassen -folgt- Getauscht Auftritte Die Abenteuer von Willow und Melody Sie ist im Prolog zu sehen, als sie sich von ihren "Freundinnen" verabschiedet. Aprils Reise Im Prolog sieht man sie als 4 - jährige die alles andere als begeistert ist, das sie in die Alola-Region ziehen. Es stellt sich heraus dass es ein Traum war und sie eigentlich absolut zufrieden mit ihrer neuen Heimat ist. Zwei Welten Sie reist zusammen mit David durch die Hoenn Region. Anfangs haben sie keinen guten start, das ändert sich aber. Primrose' Story Bilder Trainercard-April.png|Aprils aktuelle Trainercard trainercard-April1.png|Aprils Karte am Beginn ihrer Reise Trivia *Sie wollte eigentlich zu erst nach Saarmia Reisen, machte aber einen Umweg über Hoenn *Sie und David haben keinen guten Start, da David durch einen Hitzschlag benommen ist und sehr offensiv mit ihr flirtet obwohl sie unter 14 Jahre alt ist. *Geckabor schloss sich ihr in Hoenn an. Da es sie als Trainerin akzeptierte obwohl sie eigentlich gerne Flemmli gehabt hätte *Als sie David etwas zu Regionalformen erklärt taucht UB01-Schmarotzer auf **Obwohl sie rechts Händerin ist, wirft sie ihre Bälle mit der Linken Hand *Zu ihren Freundinnen Melody und Willow hat sie keinen Kontakt mehr. ** gerade als sie am Flughafen von Alola ankommt und auf ihren Flieger warte,trifft sie ihre 4 Jahre ältere Cousine Primrose. *Sie folgt Davids Quajutsu um mit ihm zu reden und zu erfahren, warum es so aggressiv auf Foxy reagiert hat. *Ihr Vulpix ist ihr Signatur-Pokémon da es eigentlich in jeder Region außerhalb seines Balles anzutreffen ist *Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst Kategorie:Aprils Reise Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Charaktere by Pfote Kategorie:Kanto Kategorie:Alola Kategorie:Wilde Rose Stolz und Frei